Credits (2)
miniatur Im Folgenden sind die Credits zu Grand Theft Auto 2 zu finden. __TOC__ Rockstar Production präsentiert ein DMA-Design-Spiel. GTA2 Entwicklung * Adrian Hirst * Emel Akiah * Nigel Conroy Produktionsleitung * David Jones * Sam Houser Produzent * Colin MacDonald * Tina Schofield-Nicholson Technische Produktion * Gary J. Foreman * Wayne Smithson DMA Design Programmierungsleitung * Keith Hamilton Künstlerische Leitung * Ian McQue Programmierung * Brian Baird * Dan Leyden * Greame Williamson * Iain Ross Karten-Editor * Shaun McKillop Künstlerische Mitwirkubng * Alisdair Wood * Andrew Strachen * Martin Good Designer * Billy Thomson * Stephen Banks * William Mills Audio-Management * Colin Anderson Audio-Programmierung * Adrian Hirst * Paul Scargill * Raymond Usher Sound-Effekte * Allan Walker * Colin Anderson Zusätzliche Sound-Effekte * Fiona Robertson Musik * Bert Reid * Colin Anderson * Craig Conner * Paul Scargill * Stuart Ross Zusätzliche Musik * Moving Shadow Bonus-Level-Design * Lorne Campbell * Mike Stirling Front-End-Design * Jeremy Blake Zusätzliche Unterstützung * Aaron Puzey * Andy Scott * Brian Lawson * Mike Dailly DMA-QS-Team QS-Leitung *Craig Arbuthnott Spieltests *Alan Jack *Craig Filshie *Steven Taylor *Sean Taylor Technische Unterstützung *Kenneth Giblin *Julian Glendinning *Tim Earnshaw *Neil Morton Lokalisierung *Sarah Bennet Dokumentation *Michael Keillor Entwicklungsmanagement *Jim Woods Management kreative Abteilung *Gary Penn Regie kreatie Abteilung *David Jones Besonderer Dank an *Steve Hodgson *Aaron Garbut *Donald Robertson *Paul Kurowski *Ken Fee Programmierungsunterstützung *Kevin Hoare *Greg Bick *Andy Brownbill *Ray Larabie Take-2-QS-Team Testleitung *Adam Rabin Spieltests *Eddie Hayden *Chris Lacey *Lee Brown *Gary Sims *Phil Rodkoff *Nick Huggins *Nick Sneddon *Greg Mathews *Stephen Orr *Ed Zolneryk *Adam Holbrough *Brian Shelton *Blair Renaud *Pete Armstrong *Sergei Kuprejanov *Jay Penney *Flip Gracz *Jim Thompson *Mark Lloyd *Tim Bates *Charlie Kinloch *Jim Collins *Denby Grace *Lee Johnson *Kit Brown *James Cree Zusätzliches QS-Team QS-Management *Steve Lycett Testüberwachung *Lee Campbell *Phil Eckford Testleitung *Steve Woodward *Eric Neilson Spieltests *Martin Berridge *Daniel Webster *Eric Booker *Stephano Riallo *Sam Attenborough *Chris Pritchard *Chris Greatbach *Richard Arrowsmith *Jonathan Wilson *Simon Gilman *Wayne Mellors *Luke Warhurst CD-Technik *James McCarthy Rockstar-Produktionsteam *Jeronimo Barrera *Terry Donovan *Dan Houser *Jamie King Künstlerische Leitung *Jeremy Blake Verpackungsdesign *Karen Mui *Jung Wak Produktmanagement *Matt Gorman Besonderer Dank an *Jeff Casteneda *Kevin Gill *Jenn Kolbe *Oyster Partners Rockstar-Tests *Greg Dimech *Rich Huie *Neil McCaffrey Rockstar-Games-Front-End-Animationsgestaltung *Neil Landstrumm von Scan2 Game Architechs Musik *'Bulamatari – Taxidrivers' :Musik/Text: Mr. Clarke und Key Wilde :Interpret: Bulamatari :Produzent: The Rev. Pete Fuhry :© 1998 by Clarke/Wilde :Veröffentlicht von Worm-Hole Productions :www.mrclarke.com *'Flytronix – Pendulum' :Musik/Text: Danny Demierre :Alle Instrumente: Danny Demierre *Produzent: Danny Demierre :© 1998 Moving Shadow Ltd. :Veröffentlicht von Moving Shadow Music *'Flytronix – Past Archives' :Musik/Text: Danny Demierre :Alle Instrumente: Danny Demierre :Produzent: Danny Demierre :© 1998 by Moving Shadow Ltd. :Veröffentlicht durch Moving Shadow Music *'E-Z Rollers – Short Change' :Musik/Text und Produzent: Alex Banks und Jay Hurren :© 1998 by Moving Shadow Ltd. :Veröffentlicht durch Moving Shadow Music *'Anna – Do it on your own' :Musik/Text: Craig Conner :Gesang: Anna Stewart :Gitarre und Lap-Steel-Gitarre: Stuart Ross :Alle anderen Instrumente: Craig Conner :Produzent: Craig Conner *'Testing – My tiny World' :Musik/Text: Craig Conner :Gesang: Dee Faulds :Gitarre: Allan Walker :Alle anderen Instrumente: Craig Conner :Produzenten: Craig Conner und Allan Walker *'Pussywillows – Real Love' :Musik/Text: Craig Conner :Gesang: Donna Douglas und Craig Conner :Gitarre: Stuart Ross :Alle anderen Instrumente: Craig Conner :Produzent: Craig Conner *'The One – SouthPark' :Musik/Text: Craig Conner :Gesang: Ivan Thompson :Alle Instrumente: Craig Conner :Produzent: Craig Conner *'Conor & Jay – Vegas Road' :Musik/Text: Julie Wemyss und Craig Conner :Gesang: Julie Wemyss :Gitarre: Stuart Ross :Alle anderen Instrumente: Craig Conner *'Apostles of Funk – Yellow Butter' :Musik/Text: Stuart Russ :Alle Instrumente: Stuart Ross :Produzent: Stuart Ross *'Davidson – All I wanna do' :Musik/Text: Davidson :Interpret und Produzent: Davidson :© 1999 by Apricot Records :Veröffentlicht von Inca Music *'Stikki Fingerz – Holdin’ it out for you' :Text: Paul Mackie :Musik: Colin Anderson :Gesang: Paul Mackie :Hintergrund-Gesang: Paul Mackie, Colin Anderson und Neil Horsburgh :Schlagzeug: Andy Whyte :Gitarre und Bass: Colin Anderson :Produzent: Colin Anderson *'Track 7 – I wanna phunk' :Musik/Text: Track 7 :Interpret und Produzent: Track 7 :© 1999 by Apricot Records :Veröffentlicht von Inca Music *'Negro vs. Conner – Showin’ me Love' :Musik/Text: Craig Conner :Rap: Robbott de Negro :Alle Instrumente: Craig Conner :Produzent: Craig Conner *'E=Mc Good Times – Jackin in Hilltown' :Musik/Text: Craig Conner und Robbott de Negro :Gesang: Robbott de Negro :Alle Instrumente: Paul Scargill :Produzent: Paul Scargill *'Reed – L.E.D.' :Musik/Text: Stuart Ross :Alle Instrumente: Stuart Ross :Produzent: Stuart Ross *'Numb – How’s it done' :Musik/Text: Stuart Ross :Alle Instrumente: Stuart Ross :Produzent: Stuart Ross *'Bert Reid’s Guitar Trio – A cool Day in Downtown' :Aufnahme: Escobar Jazz Cafe :Technik: Unknown *'Stylus Exodus – Toucan Pie' :Musik/Text: Colin Anderson :Bass: Brian Socha :Schlagzeug: John Gurney :Piano, Elektropiano und Orgel: Stuart Ross :Gitarre und Synthesizer: Colin Anderson :Produzent: Colin Anderson *'Tammy Boness & The Swingin Mammaries – The Diner' :Musik/Text: Julie Weymss und Craig Conner :Gesang: Julie Weymss :Gitarre: Stuart Ross :Alle anderen Instrumente: Craig Conner :Produzent: Craig Conner *'Cow Tastes good – Surf City' :Musik/Text: Colin Anderson :Schlagzeug: John „One Take“ Gurney :Hammond-Orgel-Solo: Stuart Ross :Gitarre, Bass und Tasteninstrument: Colin Anderson :Produzent: Colin Anderson *'Spangly Feet – Dazed & Confuzed' :Musik/Text: Stuart Ross :Gesang: Innes Ricard :Alle anderen Instrumente: Stuart Ross :Produzent: Stuart Ross *'Rev. Rooney & The Rocksta Choir – God bless all the Universe' :Musik/Text: Craig Conner :Gesang: Gerard Rooney :Hintergrund-Gesang: Craig Conner und Gary Penn :Gitarre: Stuart Ross :Alle anderen Instrumente: Craig Conner :Produzent: Craig Conner *'Voice Box – Computer Lust' :Musik/Text: Stuart Ross :Alle Instrumente: Stuart Ross :Produzent: Stuart Ross *'Future Loop – Garage Acid' :Musik/Text: Paul Scargill :Alle Instrumente: Stuart Ross :Produzent: Stuart Ross *'Sterlin – Standing on my own' :Musik/Text: Craig Conner :Gesang: Craig Conner :Gitarre: Stuart Ross :Alle anderen Instrumente: Craig Conner :Produzent: Craig Conner *'Zoneboys – Amazing Grace (Traditional)' :Gesang: The Boys :Produzent: Craig Conner *'Toys are real – Flymutha' :Musik/Text: Paul Scargill :Gesang: The Boys :Produzent: Craig Conner *'4 how much 4 – O2N' :Musik/Text: Craig Conner :Alle Instrumente: Craig Conner :Produzent: Paul Conner *'IDO – Ball Blaster' :Musik/Text: Stuart Ross :Alle Instrumente: Stuart Ross :Produzent: Stuart Ross *'Tsunami – F.A.G. Filter' :Musik/Text: Stuart Ross :Alle Instrumente: Stuart Ross :Produzent: Stuart Ross *'Scrapyard Mongrels – I love this Feeling' :Musik/Text: Stoned Again, Paul Scargill und A. Steenkamp :Gesang: A. Steenkamp, I. Thompson und Craig Conner :Gitarre: Colin Anderson :Produzent: Paul Scargill *'Musik für GTA-2-Filmsequenz' :Musik/Text: Craig Conner :Gesang: Anna Stewart und Robbott de Negro :Alle Instrumente: Craig Conner :Produzent: Craig Conner Besonderer Dank an *Eric, Andy und Pamela von Mediaspec UK *Paul von Paw Paw Productions NYC-Sessions: DJs und Werbespots Text und Regie *Michael Keillor Sound-Produktion *Craig Conner Sprecher *Gary Penn *Ian Fulton *Innes Ricard *Bruce Kronenburg *Daniel McDonald *David Deblinger *Fred Newman *Jill Tasker *Kim Brockington *Melina Bruin *Neal Fienberg *Saiko Yoshida *Steve Miller *Lynn Lambert Besonderer Dank an *Sheldon Steiger, Kevin, Neil von Organic Studios NYC GTA-2-Film Drehbuch *Dan Houser Schauspieler *Scott Maslen als Claude Speed Produktionsregie *Rob Benevides Bearbeitung *Josh Schwarz Sound und Mix *Allan Walker Telecine *Company 3 Musik *Craig Conner Regie *Alex De Rakoff Produktion *Jamie King Produktionsleitung *Sam Houser Kategorie:Produktionsteam Kategorie:Listen